Goodbye
by Daughter-of-the-Moon-7
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she sinks into depression so Charlie gives her two options 1Move to Jacksonville with her mother or 2Move to Mystic Falls with her cousins. Little does she know that a different vampire family is living in Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue: Leaving Forks

A/N: Hello = )

The story takes place in New Moon after Edward left Bella and the first episode of Vampire Diaries. Bella's personality might be changed slightly but it won't be anything too drastic.

This is my first time writing in either the Twilight or Vampire Diaries fandom (even though I've been a part of the fandoms for a long time) so it would be nice to know if I write the characters well, and how I could improve.

_Italics _are thoughts, and _this _is is going to mean someone is typing/writing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or Vampire Diaries I would be a very rich person but sadly I'm not.

* * *

_Goodbye_

Prologue: Leaving Forks

* * *

"_Goodbye Bella." _

Bella Swan sat up in bed with a start, tears wetting her cheeks.

The words kept repeating her head like a broken record. _Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella._

She got up to the bathroom to get ready for the day, knowing that Charlie wouldn't be up for a few more minutes, he was already immune to her cries in the middle of the night.

_How could __**he**__ just leave like that? With just a goodbye like we were acquaintances, _she mused to herself as she drove to the school.

The parking lot was empty. It was still too early for class but she didn't want to stay in the house any longer then she had to, not when Charlie kept on looking at her like that.

The school day swept by just as fast as the morning and before she knew it, it was lunch.

Looking around the cafeteria an emotion she hadn't felt in a while began to bubble up. _These people are supposed to be my friends. Can't they see I'm in pain? They wanted to know everything about me when I was the 'new girl' and now I don't matter?_

Even Angela seemed more concerned with her relationship then her Bella.

_Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella._

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and bringing Bella back from her thoughts. She walked to class without looking back at her table of "friends" once.

* * *

As the day continued Bella started to feel slightly guilty about her anger towards her friends.

When she paid attention she noticed that Angela would shoot her concerned looks during class and one of the boys were always walking 'around' her to class. They never walked directly with her but they were a few feet away and seemed to keep an eye on her. Jessica didn't pay her any attention but looking back Bella knew Jessica was shallow.

Who could blame them? Who would try to talk to a zombie when it was obvious they didn't care? Shouldn't they have tried harder to help?

_Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Bella. _

Bella sighed as she continued to cook dinner.

Today was the first time in weeks she felt an emotion besides despair and began noticing the people around her again.

Those emotions were anger and despair and all she noticed was that the people around her weren't who they pretended to be.

Still…that was progress. Right?

* * *

"That's it Bella! I'm sending you away." Charlie's fist came down on the table as he finished his sentence.

Bella looked up from her plate of spaghetti, eyes widening at his sudden outburst. She wasn't aware they were having a conversation.

Charlie noticed Bella was in shock and continued talking. "It's not healthy to act like this. You need to move on and –"

Bella's brain finally caught up with the conversation. "Away? Are you tired of me too? Is there something wrong with me?"

He winced realizing how harsh his earlier words could sound if taken the wrong way. "Of course not, Bella."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her in a hug.

Bella was so shocked at the emotionally-awkward Charlie's display of emotion that she was stiff in his arms. "I love having you here Bella but I think you would be happier with a fresh start."

Bella made a sound between a sob and a laugh. Moving to Forks was supposed to be her fresh start while her mom was off with her husband.

Charlie patted her back and waited for the crying to stop. "I was thinking you could go to Jacksonville with your mother or stay with your Aunt Jenna in Mystic Falls."

Bella thought about what life would be like in Florida, her mom would probably force her to do a bunch of clubs or something in school to make her forget _him_. Aunt Jenna just recently started taking care of Elena and Jeremy, it would be wrong to add another person so soon.

Charlie just watched Bella and waited for a response.

"High school is almost over and I couldn't be a burden to Aunt Jenna."

He sighed as if expecting those answers. "You won't be a burden to your family and you can make new friends."

Suddenly all of the energy drained out of Bella and all she wanted was to lay in bed and go to sleep. "I'll think about it."

"I'll give you a few days before I get your answer. If you want to stay with me you need to start talking to your friends again."

Bella just nodded her head and walked upstairs to her room. _I must be in really bad shape to make Charlie act like that. I don't remember the last time we had a conversation that long._

_

* * *

_

A few hours later Bella still wasn't able to sleep so she turned on her laptop and logged on to her email.

Every few days she would 'email' Alice. Alice deleted her email address so she never got them but it made Bella feel better to write them, almost like a diary.

_Dear Alice_

_For the past few days I've been starting to fell better, the pain of loosing _him_ is still there but I've been starting to notice the people around me again. The days don't blur together into meaningless anymore. Today I actually watched the people in the cafeteria at school. They all ignore me now, like I don't matter to them. Even the people I used to think of as friends don't try to talk to me, they just tolerate my presence and look at me like I'm going to snap. The surprising thing about today is that Charlie wants me to leave Forks. I told him I would think about it and I think I actually will. Your brother told me to forget and I think that might be fore the best, I can't live like this anymore, in constant pain and suffering, I will always love your brother though and the pain will never go away for good but maybe it will be easier to pretend I'm okay if I live in another town._

_Your best friend_

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

_Alice, I can't believe it's been so long since I've written to you. A lot has happened since August. The day after I wrote my last email to you, Jacob Black came over for a visit with his dad. We hung out in the kitchen, making dinner for our dads and I actually had a good time, Jake can make me laugh and I can even forget for a little while that it feels like I have a hole in my chest .Charlie noticed the good mood I was in and didn't mention me moving away for a few days. Jake is my best friend. I've been hanging out with him for weeks now but I've decided that I should move from Forks. Jake is almost a drug to me and the second I'm away from him all the pain of loosing _him_ comes back. Charlie noticed and said that I have to choose Jacksonville or Virginia and once I'm better I can come back and visit him and Jake any time. I feel like I'm being banished but it's for the best, isn't it? I'm not sure anymore but it's too late to back out, the plane leaves tomorrow morning. _

_Bella_

After shutting down the laptop and putting it in her carry on bag Bella laid now in bed to finally go to sleep.

Everything was finished. She spent an hour talking on the phone with her aunt making sure it was okay that she moved in and the plane tickets were bought. One of the people form the reserve volunteered to drive her truck all the way to Virginia for her and left a few days ago, it wouldn't be long that she would be able to drive it again.

The last thing Bella thought before drifting off to sleep was _Goodbye Edward._

* * *

A/N: The next chapter takes place in Mystic Falls! Sorry if this chapter was a little too all over the place, the next chapter is at a better pace. Thanks for reading.


	2. Arriving at Mystic Falls

A/N : Thanks for all the alerts/faves !

And a special thanks to _Hazelholly__ , __KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome__ , __hockeygirlxox__ , _and_sprazinko_ for reviwing!!

Hazelholly: I'm still debating on what I want the Bella pairing to be so right now it's a secret :) but there will be cannon pairings like Elena/Stephan and Jeremy/Vicky.

If anyone would want to see a specific pairing let me know and I'll see if I can put them in the story.

Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter that for this story school in Forks starts a month earlier then in Mystic Falls so when Bella gets to Mystic Falls school hasn't started yet.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

* * *

_Goodbye_

_Chapter 1: Arriving at Mystic Falls_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello?...Oh, hi Charlie….Don't worry everything's set up….Bella was always great as a kid so I don't mind….yeah I'll pick her up at the airport….okay bye."

"Who was that?" Elena Gilbert walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table for breakfast

"It was Uncle Charlie making sure that we were ready for Bella." Jenna sipped her coffee and watched Elena for a reaction; she still wasn't sure how Elena felt about her cousin coming to live with them.

"What time does the plane land?" Elena started to make a bowl of cereal, concentrating more on her breakfast then the conversation.

"In about two more hours. I'm going to take Bella shopping for some new clothes and stuff for her room, do you want to come with us? We can make a girls day out of it"

She seemed to think about it for a second. "I guess, can Bonnie come to?"

"Of course. Be ready in an hour so were not late." Jenna put her empty cup in the sink and walked out of the room.

"Hmm." Elena mumbled in response, not really paying attention as her aunt left the kitchen.

As she ate she tried remembering the last time she saw Bella. She knew Bella was at her parent's funeral but she had just blended in with the sea of endless faces offering their condolences.

Besides the funeral the last time she saw Bella was a few years ago when she visited for about two weeks in the summer. Bella had been a little awkward and shy, even around her family.

Elena had ended up spending those two weeks with Bonnie and Caroline more then with Bella. Jeremy had managed to get Bella to play a few video games but besides that she spent her time reading.

Thinking about that summer Elena felt a little guilty. When they were kids Elena and Bella used to be really close but around middle school they started to loose touch and by high school they didn't call each other at all, and that summer instead of trying to catch up Elena escaped to go hang out with her friends, she didn't even remember if she introduced her to Bonnie and Caroline.

Now would be the perfect time to make up for that but Elena didn't know if she up for it. She was just starting to feel normal again after her parent's accident and was trying to get back to her normal life. Helping Bella fit in the school and get used to the town almost felt like a chore. But wasn't that being selfish? Aunt Jenna decided to take Bella in even though she has two other teenagers to look after.

To be honest, she wasn't even completely sure why Bella was coming. When she first heard the news she had been too excited to question why. Now Elena was worried

Jeremy walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator took Elena away from her thoughts.

He was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, his hair was a mess. "Get dressed before Bella gets here. You don't want her thinking that you're a slob."

"Whatever." Jeremy commented while grabbing a slice of bread. But Elena noticed that he looked down at what he was wearing and made a face at his clothes, as if agreeing with her.

Elena put the bowl away and walked upstairs to finish getting ready and to call Bonnie.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hi Elena. What up?"

"Hey Bonnie, my cousin is coming today and were going to take her shopping. Wanna come and help me show her around?"

"I don't think I can." She sounded genuinely sorry. "I told Gran I would visit her today. Besides won't I be a third wheel while you two catch up?" Her tone was light hearted but Elena could ear the faint amount of worry in it.

"I doubt Bella will be replacing you as my best friend Bon, we haven't talked in years."

"Well you should catch up then. It'll be good for you to have more family around. If you want I can try to stop by your house tonight."

Elena smiled. "Alright, call you later."

"Bye!"

Elena grabbed her jacket and started to walk downstairs. She decided that Bonnie was

right; it was a good thing that Bella was coming to Mystic Falls.

"Your ready?" Jenna asked Elena from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep." Elena nodded and smiled, her earlier excitement at her cousin coming over was back.

Jenna smiled back, sensing Elena's good mood. "Let's go."

* * *

Bella watched the clouds as they passed the plane. It would be landing in a few minutes and she was worried.

When she moved to Forks it was just going to be her and Charlie, she knew what to expect from Charlie but not from her cousins, and I still felt like se was being a burden to Jenna.

"We will be landing in a few minutes, please put your seatbelts on. We hope you enjoyed your flight." A stewardess's voice said over the plane's speakers.

Bella's thoughts shifted to Forks. Charlie had given her a hug goodbye and made her promise to call. His goodbye was quick and not over emotional just like she liked them.

Jacob's goodbye on the other hand was more emotional. He had tried to make it light hearted for Bella because he knew she didn't like to make a scene, but when he tried to make a joke she ended up crying.

He had hugged her and rubbed her back in soothing circles promising to text and call so much that Bella would get sick of him.

Bella had shook her head and told him that it wasn't possible for her to get sick of her best friend.

Jacob just smiled and hugged her more before telling her to urry up and get on the plane before she missed it.

Nothing eventful happened on her last night in Forks, no visitors through the window or fancy car in the driveway to single any visitors from a certain family. Bella hadn't even noticed that she was hoping that Alice saw her leaving in a vision and would come to say goodbye or do something until she was on the plane and felt depressed that no one showed up.

She couldn't even say _his _name in her head anymore. That goodbye in her head had been an act of bravery and independence. She was leaving and was going to be able to say his name without it hurting. But the realization that none of the Cullens came for a goodbye made her feel vulnerable and he was right back to being _him. _

"We have landed the plane. Please wait for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt sign before getting up." Another stewardess's voice announced.

Bella looked at her watch, surprised the plane ride seemed so fast.

In a matter of minutes she was off of the plane and at luggage claim. She spotted Jenna and Elena almost immediately.

She didn't walk up to the right away, instead just looking at them. She wasn't even standing next to them and she already felt plain.

Both Jenna and Elena were somewhat 'girly' girls and wore makeup and dressed nice. Stuff like that never interested Bella who preferred little to no makeup and wearing whatever was most comfortable. She never felt the need to dress up since before Forks boys never seemed to notice her.

All those thoughts left her mind tough as Jenna threw her arms around her in a hug. "It's great to see you Bella."

Bella put a small smile on her face. "You to."

Jenna let go of her and Elena and Bella hugged next. "Hey cuz."

Each girl took a suitcase and Jenna led them to the car, talking about Mystic Falls and how much easier school would be with Elena to introduce her to everyone.

"Your going to get to see the town, while we go shopping."

"What?" Bella asked. Elena's statement had taken her out of her thoughts of why Jacob had yet to text her.

"Shopping." Elena repeated. "You know for clothes and stuff for your room."

"That's okay. I have enough clothes and can always add more stuff to my room later. Not to mention I have jetlag."

Jenna smiled. "That's right you don't like sopping. I thought you would have grown out of that by now." Her smile almost turned predatory. "We're going to have to change that."

Elena smiled to while looking at Bella's outfit. "I don't know how they dressed in Forks but the style in Mystic Falls is great if you know where to look." Her wink at the end of the sentence showed that she meant no insult to Bella's style.

"Okay." Bella said even though she had a feeling she really had no choice.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is shopping and Bella meets some of Elena's friends. The chapters are going to get longer as the story goes on.

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review! : )


	3. Shopping and Sleepovers

A/N: For those of you that asked about the **pairing**, I'm still deciding on which way I want to take the story so if you want to find out who Bella ends up with in the end then you have to continue reading. : ) Thanks to everyone who gave me their opinion/suggestions.

Thanks to_ KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome__, __Nippci__, __, __singer981__, __hockeygirlxox__ , __wolfwriter13__ ,__doodlechick12__, __AleB__ , __AddaSalvatore_, and _heidi9898_ for reviewing!

* * *

_Goodbye_

Chapter 2: Shopping and Sleepovers

* * *

Bella's feet were _killing_ her. She didn't know how Elena and Jenna did all this shopping without taking a break every few hours to rest or even take a power nap. She didn't even know how they managed to shop for more then two hours in one day.

The one good thing about shopping with Alice had been that Alice liked to shop fast and she had the excuse that she had already _seen_ Bella buying the outfit to make Bella buy clothes.

Elena and Jenna didn't have that advantage so Bella argued at first, a lot. Elena and Jenna just took Bella's arguments as a challenge and tried to get her to buy even _more _clothes.

Shopping with them reminded Bella that they were rich, they weren't millionaires or anything but they didn't think twice about prices that Bella thought were expensive. Having a family that was part of the founders of a town had its perk, she guessed.

After about an hour, and three different clothing stores, they figured out Bella's style and what she was willing to buy. Bella also figured out Jenna and Elena's style and would consider their opinion when buying clothes.

When Jenna suggested they take a break for lunch Bella couldn't have been more relieved, and she noticed that Elena looked a little relieved to. While they were shopping various people had walked up to them and asked Elena and Jenna if they were okay.

Jenna had nodded and said 'yes' as if she was slightly annoyed but not to bothered by the question. Elena on the other hand would put on a fake smile and simply say she was fine.

Bella probably wouldn't have noticed the smile was fake if she hadn't had that same expression on her face after _he _left and everyone had asked her if she was okay. She wondered how long it would take Elena to start retreating into herself like she did, and hoped her cousin wouldn't follow her process to becoming a zombie.

"Are you expecting a phone call?"

"What?" Bella looked up from her phone, which she hadn't even realized she had been looking at. "No. Why?"

Jenna smirked at her. "You've been checking your phone every few minutes all day. Is it a boy?"

Bella started to blush. "No! Well…yeah Jakes a boy but I don't see him like _that._" _Do I?_

"Of course not." Jenna's tone implied that she was just saying that to calm Bella down.

"So, is he hot?" Elena asked.

Bella thought about Jacob for a second, he had filled out a little from that party on the beach a few months ago and his hair was still long and envy inducing. "I guess. I'm _jealous_ of his hair."

They spent the rest of lunch talking about Jacob, what he looked like, how Bella met him, his sense of humor, his age (which Jenna said was just a number), how he fixed up Bella's truck, and why he hadn't called yet. Elena and Jenna decided that he was waiting for Bella to get settled in there was nothing to worry about.

While they were going after-lunch shopping there a very long conversation about the boys of Forks and La Push was started, and it wasn't long before Bella had them all laughing about Mike, the school's resident Labrador retriever.

Elena asked Bella about any boys she dated and Bella tried to change the subject, badly.

Jenna looked at Elena and tried to discretely shake her head at her. Elena quickly changed the subject as she noticed Bella was uncomfortable.

The girls soon left and began to go shopping, this time for decorations for Bella's room.

* * *

By the end of the day Bella was _exhausted _but she realized that she also had _fun, _which hadn't happened with anyone but Jake in a long time. Shopping was a great distraction and she had a feeling that was exactly why Jenna forced her to go.

"They forced you to go shopping?"

Bella jumped and turned around but then relaxed when she realized it was only Jeremy, a much older looking Jeremy then the last time she saw him.

Jeremy gave Bella a quick hug before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later." Jeremy's replied before he left the house.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't realize when he's being rude."

Bella looked at Elena, who was just walking down the stairs. "It's alright."

"So, ready to start decorating your room?" Elena asked the first thing that came to mind, trying to fill what she thought was the beginning of an awkward silence.

"I just got here."

"You won't get much work done when Bonnie gets here later on."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "You're inviting people over on my first night?"

Elena grabbed Bella and dragged her up the stairs with a laugh, "You have to be more social, let's go."

If Bella had forgotten that the Gilbert's were rich before there was now way she was forgetting it now. Her room was _huge _and it was just a _guest _room.

Bella was surprised when she realized it was already 9 o'clock. Her room was finally finished after hours of working on it, she hadn't had rest since she woke up this morning in Forks.

"It looks great." Jenna was standing in the door way, examining the girl's work.

They had unpacked all of Bella's clothes and put it away in her closet and dresser, her new laptop was on her desk, the posters Elena had convinced her to buy were in on the wall, she had a small bookshelf that was now full, and she even had a few pictures from Forks on her dresser (Elena had found them and told her she should leave them out so she would remember to stay in contact with her friends.)

Bella had to admit that it felt nice to have her room finished, she could finally relax. At least until Elena's friends arrived.

"Where's Elena?" Jenna realized Bella was standing in her room alone

Before she could answer Elena walked in. "Here I am, told you I would find it."

Elena was holding a picture of herself and Bella when they were younger, playing in a park and laughing. The frame could hold two pictures and the second space was empty.

"We can put a more recent picture of ourselves later on." Elena said when she noticed Bella's questioning look.

Bella's reply was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it, it's probably Bonnie." Before anyone could answer Elena was already walking down the stairs.

"You should have fun Bella, make new friends and start new." Jenna said once Elena was out of ear shot.

Bella's chest started to hurt again because the look Jenna was giving her said that she knew a lot more about the reason Bella was in Mystic Falls then she let on.

Bella nodded and started to walk down the stairs, she had a feeling if she stayed and talked with Aunt Jenna she would start thinking about _him _and she really did want a fresh start in Mystic Falls.

"Bella! This is Bonnie. Bonnie meet my cousin Bella."

"Hi." Bonnie smiled warmly at her and reached to shake her hand.

When their hands touched Bonnie suddenly had a blank look on her face and suddenly she dropped Bella's hand like it burned.

Bella quickly pulled her hand back to herself, Bonnie's face expression was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Bonnie shook her head before smiling at Bella again. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

Something about her tone was so sure that Bella realized why Bonnnie's face expression looked familiar. It was the same face expression Alice got when she was having a vision.

Elena gave them a weird look before walking towards the kitchen. "Let's go set up."

Bonnie followed Elena down the hallway but Bella just stood there for a second starring at Bonnie, before shaking her head and going to the kitchen. _I'm just imaging things._

When Bella got to the kitchen the other two girls were already in mid conversation. "Caroline saw me buying the snacks and I invited her over, hope you don't mind."

Elena seemed to think about it for a second, "It's fine, you don't mind do you Bella?"

"Who's Caroline?" She asked while watching the gigantic pile of junk food that Elena and Bonnie were setting up on the table.

"An old friend of ours. She might come on a little…strong, but she's harmless." Elena answered.

"Mostly." Bonnie added as she grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge.

"Are we going to finish all of this?" The pile of food on the table really was huge.

Bonnie looked at Bella like she was crazy. "Of course."

"How do you two stay so fit if you eat this much junk food?"

"Cheerleading." They chorused together before giggling.

Bella was surprised. "You're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Elena asked.

Before Bella could tell her that know she had no idea what Elena did after they lost contact Bonnie cut in. "Were you on any teams in your old school Bella?"

Bella thought back to her experience at gym in Forks and winced. "No, it's safer for everyone if I stay off any teams."

The doorbell rang, and the girls could hear Jenna answer it and greet Caroline.

"Let's start the party." Caroline walked into the room, wobbling slightly.

"Caroline, are you drunk?"

She started giggling. "Just a little tipsy."

"You're making a great first impression." Bonnie shook her head while starting to make coffee to hopefully help Caroline get sober.

Bella was a little surprised that Elena and Bonnie acted as if Caroline getting drunk wasn't uncommon. In Phoenix she knew some kids would get drunk at parties but they were never close friends, and in Forks everyone pretty much obeyed the drinking laws.

Caroline walked over to Bella. "You don't look like you're a golden girl like Elena. I might like you."

Bella didn't know if that was a compliment or not so she just nodded at Elena's mumbled "I'm sorry." And sat down with the three friends' at the table.

As Caroline sobered up she explained that she was hanging out at the bar, Elena explained it was a place everyone hung out at because all ages were allowed in but you were usually carded if you asked for alcohol, and had drunk too much while flirting with a college boy.

Bonnie asked who else was there and soon they were all gossiping about the people in the town, it wasn't long before Bella felt like she knew at least half the school.

It turned out while Mystic Falls was bigger then Forks, at least Mystic Falls had one Starbucks, it was still a small town and everybody knew each other.

Bella decided that Caroline wasn't that bad, once she was sober, but she had a feeling she would get along better with Bonnie who didn't remind her of Jessica as much as the other girl did.

"Why did you move during your senior year? Are the boys over there that bad?" Caroline's question took Bella from her thoughts.

"Caroline!"

"What? I'm just wondering."

Bella looked at Caroline and saw that she _was _just curious; she had no way of knowing how painful the answer to the question was though.

"My boy – the entire _family _just left because of _me_ and I couldn't take everyone pitying me." It wasn't exactly the truth but it was as much as Bella was willing to give at the moment.

Bonnie patted Bella's shoulder as Caroline looked at her in understanding.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Elena suggested.

Bonnie smiled as they all walked to the living room. "Which one?"

"How about Titanic?" Elena asked.

"No!" Bella replied a bit too quickly, and loudly.

The other three girls were giving her odd looks. "My friend in Forks used to watch the movie all the time, I'm kind of sick of it."

Caroline looked like she was about to protest but then Bonnie threw a pillow at her. "We always watch that movie, let' watch something else.

Bella gave Bonnie a grateful look, she didn't want to come up with a lame lie but she really couldn't see a movie about an epic love story without thinking of _him. _

In the end they decided to watch _Nightmare on Elm Street. _

The large amounts of sugar they had from all the junk food and the old special effects of the movie had the girls laughing and giggling until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, afternoon really by the time the four girls woke up, Jenna had a big breakfast waiting for them.

As they were all sitting around the table Bella realized that for the first time in months she felt content. She didn't feel completely normal again but she wasn't depressed either. _Maybe coming to Mystic Falls was a good idea. _

"See you at school on Monday."

"Bye!" Elena, Jenna, and Bella replied as Bonnie and Caroline left to go to their own homes.

"Wait, Monday?" Bella asked.

"Yep, school start this Monday."

Bella put her head on the table and groaned, as her feeling of content fled.

She would be starting her first day of her senior year this Monday, _again._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I don't know if I mentioned it in the last chapter but for this story school in Forks starts a month before school in Mystic Falls and Edward left Bella within the first week of school in Forks, so just pretend that's when her birthday is.

Sorry for the long wait I had family over for the holidays and now I have finals coming up so I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update but I'm hoping to get another chapter up before the end of the month.

I hope I didn't make Caroline seem too bad in this chapter but I wanted Bella to realize how different the teenagers at Mystic Falls are form the ones at Forks.

Next chapter is when the story _really _starts because the first two were really a set up for the story and this one was kind of filler but I felt it needed to be written so you could see how Bella was with Elena and her friends.

Reviews are loved! = )


	4. 1st Day of School

A/N: Really sorry about the long wait guys but I had finals and then my computer wasn't working for a while. Hope this chapter makes up for it!

As always thanks to _Hazelholly, __hockeygirlxox__ , __doodlechick12__, __alice533__, __Daniela Swan__, __soccershadow3__, __Katara97__, __KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome__, __TwilightRocks__, __this is ah-mazing__, __SamiLynn20__, stellaluna, __BrokenAngel1753__, __mahi101__, __SuperxGirlx5894__, __Kirk4351__, __Green-blobs-and-blue-apples__, __T1gerCat__, __jules452__, __- DAMON - AND - ELENA -__,__Beertjes__, __Scribbles111__, __rosejoanna__, __Supernatural Sam And Dean__, __crazy-forever__, _and_.._ for reviewing! I really appreciate them! = )

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_Goodbye_

Chapter 3: 1st Day of School

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. She almost didn't believe the time when she looked at the clock, it felt like she only slept for an hour.

But finally getting a call from Jacob in the middle of the night and staying up half the night talking can ruin a girl's sleeping pattern. Bella was still a little worried about Jacob; he didn't talk about what was going on with him and would always change the subject and ask Bella how she was doing.

Bella was so lost in thought she almost walked into Elena who was standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Jeremy! If you don't get out of the bathroom soon and I'm late for school - "

Elena trailed off as Jeremy walked out of the bathroom with what Bella noticed was his usual scowl on his face. "Shut up already I'm done."

Elena didn't answer him as she practically flew into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bella just stood there looking at the door. _When do I get to use the bathroom?_

Jeremy noticed her expression a smiled just a little. "You're going to have to get up earlier then this if you want the bathroom before Elena."

Bella looked into the mirror in the hallway and sighed at her bed hair and the bags underneath her eyes. If she didn't get ready soon she wouldn't be able to catch a ride with Bonnie and Elena.

Just as she was about to turn around and go back into her room she saw Jenna walking out of her room and she had an idea. "Aunt Jenna! Can I use you're bathroom today?"

Jenna looked at Bella and smiled, taking care of the kids reminded her of her own high school days where she would fight with her sister for the same bathroom. "Sure."

"Thanks." Bella quickly walked past her Aunt to get ready for school.

Despite her recent shopping trip Bella decided to wear some her old clothes so she would be comfortable on her first day of school, but just as she walking downstairs and thought she made it without Elena trying to make her change she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School?" Somehow Bella made the word sound like a question.

"Not without any makeup you're not." Elena started to drag Bella back to the bathroom.

"Why? No one is going to notice me anyway." When Bella was on the shopping trip she noticed how pretty a lot of people in the town were and how many of them wore designer name brands and decided that Forks was going to be like Phoenix and she would simply blend into the crowd.

Something in Bella's tone made Elena look at Bella as if she was studying her. "You're not wearing the makeup to impress other people you should wear it to make yourself feel better."

Bella just gave Elena a disbelieving look.

Elena sighed. "Don't look at me like that Bella I'm not trying to completely change you but I can tell whatever happened in Forks really upset you and I'm trying to help you."

She stopped for a second while looking for the right lip-gloss. "You should be more outgoing and I hate to say it but everyone at school is going to be judging you as the new girl."

Elena finished her mini-speech the same time she finished Bella's makeup and turned her around to look in the mirror.

Bella hated to admit it but she didn't look completely horrible. Elena just put some concealer on her so you couldn't see the bags under her eyes and a little bit of lip-gloss. "It looks like I'm not wearing any makeup."

Elena smirked. "That's the point. Too bad you don't have a web cam for your 'just friend' to see you when you stay up all night talking."

Bella could feel her face heating up in a blush. "We - ."

Laughing, Elena led Bella down stairs to the kitchen. "I'm just teasing."

"Teasing about what?" Jenna asked as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Bella answered a little too quickly and Jenna simply raised her eyebrow and decided to leave her alone.

Jenna looked at her watch. "Crap my meeting starts in thirty minutes. Sorry I couldn't make you breakfast on the first day of school, I'm a horrible parent already."

"Don't worry coffee is fine." Elena grabbed Jeremy's freshly made cup to get back at him for hogging the bathroom.

"Good luck!" Bella called out as Jenna quickly walked out the door and to her car.

Watching as Elena and Jeremy made breakfast and stole each other's food she had to admit she liked how alive this house was. In Forks it was just her and Charlie and by now she would have been eating breakfast alone.

Jeremy grabbed his toast and left the kitchen without a goodbye. "Doesn't he need a ride to school?"

"No he's probably going to get a ride from one of his _friends_." Elena made the word 'friends' sound like a disease.

Before Bella could comment a horn blared form outside. "It must be Bonnie let's go."

* * *

Looking around the parking lot as she got out of Bonnie's shiny and from this decade car Bella couldn't help but think that going to school in Mystic Falls was going to be like school in Phoenix.

All around her were nice new cars with only a few old ones scattered around. A lot of the girls looked like they just walked off of a runway and the guys like they were on the way to a photo shoot.

That was just fine with Bella. She would rather quietly blend into the crowd then be the center of attention like she was in Forks.

"Don't be nervous. We're seniors! This is our year."

Bella wasn't sure if Bonnie was talking to her or to Elena, who took a deep breath before she sported a slightly fake smile, but she just nodded and followed the girl into the school.

It wasn't as small the high school in Forks and it wasn't as large as the one in Phoenix. She noticed a few people giving her 'Are you a new kid?' looks but no one was treating her like the highlight of the new school year.

Elena and Bonnie were pointing out different people and telling her who was cool and who wasn't, they even stopped to introduce her to some of them but no one left a big impression on Bella.

"We're going to stop by our lockers for a sec while you get your schedule okay?" Elena asked.

"Sure."

Bella walked into the office and saw a large counter that separated the waiting area from where the staff worked.

A boy was already standing at the counter and talking to who Bella guessed was the secretary.

"That should be everything." Bella heard the boy say as she stepped beside him to talk to the secretary.

The secretary, Ms. Bray according to the name plaque on the counter, looked up at Bella before answering the boy.

"How can I help you?"

The boy looked at Bella and she cleared her throat before speaking, the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable. "I'm new and I just came to pick up my schedule."

"Hmm. Two new students in one day it's going to be an exciting year." Ms. Bray's tone implied that she found paint drying to be more interesting then two new students.

They glanced at each other before looking at Ms. Bray who was looking through a folder. "It looks like you're missing some documents."

Bella was about to say that she was sure they had everything but the boy spoke first. "Check again, everything is there."

Something about his tone made Bella look at him; his face was serious as he stared at the secretary.

Instead of the sarcastic reply Bella was expecting Ms. Bray barely glanced at the folder before saying "Of course" and handing the boy his schedule.

Ms. Bray then began to look through another file and handed Bella her schedule.

Bella immediately looked at her classes; Statistics, Spanish, American History, Yoga, Lunch, English and Advanced Chemistry.

"I'm Stefan."

"What?" Bella looked up from her schedule surprised to see the boy still standing there.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." He held out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it. "Bella Swan."

Stefan smiled. "Beautiful Swan, that's a pretty name."

Bella started to blush. "Thanks."

Stefan suddenly let go of her hand. "I'll see you in History and English."

"How did you know…."

He held up his schedule for her to see before walking out of the office and right past Caroline who had a huge smile on her face.

"Did you not see how hot he was?" Caroline didn't stop to let Bella talk. "It's about time that this town got some new meat. What did he tell you?"

Bella waited a second to make sure Caroline was done talking. "His name is Stefan and we're going to have two classes together."

Caroline snatched Bella's schedule from her. "Which classes?"

"History and English."

"I have those classes different period, maybe he'll be in one of my other ones." She looked sharply at Bella. "You can't like him, every boy here is new for you but he's the only new boy for every other girl."

Bella took her schedule back. "You can have him."

Caroline's smile grew wider. "Great, I knew we would get along."

Bonnie walked towards them. "Did you see the new hottie?"

"Bella just met him, his name is Stefan and they have two classes together."

Bonnie looked at Bella like she wanted more details but then Elena walked up to them. "I just made a complete fool of myself."

Elena's story was more interesting so the girls walked down the hall and heard how Stefan caught her walking outside of the boy's bathroom because of her talk with Jeremy.

Once Elena finished her story they all went their separate ways, except for Caroline and Bella who had the same class.

The teacher's desk was in a corner in the front facing the class, and the student's desks were long tables that seated four and faced the board.

"Mr. Adams is old and half deaf so let's sit in the back."

Math was not Bella's favorite subject so she didn't object as Caroline led her to a table in the back where two boys sat, one with dark hair and eyes the other was blond with blue eyes. "That's Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. Tyler's a jerk but Matt's okay, he and Elena used to date."

Caroline sat next to Matt leaving Bella the seat between herself and Tyler. "This is Bella, Elena's cousin."

Bella noticed that Matt expression of curiosity changed to a mixture of hurt and anger when Caroline said Elena's name.

"So how are you related to Gilbert?" Bella turned to look at Tyler who was grinning at her wolfishly.

"My father was brothers with Elena's mother."

"Not a Gilbert then, I can deal with that."

Before Bella could ask him what he meant by that Matt tossed a paper ball at Tyler. "Dude, don't be a dick."

"Would you prefer me to go after your sister?"

That caused to the two to start arguing but Bella could tell it was more good natured teasing then it was harmful.

* * *

After Math the day passed pretty quickly for Bella.

None of Elena's friends had Spanish with Bella and she enjoyed not having to go through any awkward introductions.

She had History with not only Stefan but also Matt, Elena and Bonnie. Stefan had smiled at her and said hi when she walked in but the teacher automatically started assigning seats so they didn't speak. Bella ended up with a seat next to Matt who spent most of the class trying to hide the fact that he was glaring at Stefan who was staring at Elena.

Bonnie and Elena had yoga the same period as her. Gym was required for all four years but you were able to pick which type of class you wanted so Bella chose the one that seemed the least dangerous.

The whole school had lunch at the same time but you were allowed to leave to grab something to eat so Bella ate with Elena and the other girls at a Burger King.

Surprisingly English wasn't Bella's favorite class. They were going to study different plays and short stories and do skits to perform in front of the class.

Their first assignment was going to be done with two people per group and because Bella and Stefan were the new kids they were partnered together.

They were going to do a scene from _A Streetcar Named Desire _in front of the class on Monday.

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about Stefan who was nice to her but something about him made her feel uneasy.

Her discomfort around him was obvious but Stefan ignored it and they planned days to meet up to practice for their skit. Stefan practically knew the play by heart so the practices were mainly for Bella's benefit who had never read the play.

When the bell rang for the next class they decided to meet on Friday to practice their parts and said goodbye.

Chemistry was her last class and none of Elena's friends were in it either so Bella just simply listened as the teacher explained the course outline and what to expect from the class.

* * *

Bella left the school and started to walk towards Mystic Grill, a place that Bonnie told her about.

The school work wasn't as easy as Forks but it wasn't too challenging either which left her with a lot of free time with of so she decided she would take a job.

Elena told her during lunch that she wanted to walk home alone and Bella said she would just walk around to see more of the neighborhood and look for a job, which was when Bonnie mentioned that the pay as a bus girl at Mystic Grill wasn't that bad and she would get tips from some of the customers.

It was a long walk and Bella enjoyed the peace of being alone for the first time in days and was able to simply think.

Luckily Stefan had gained a lit more attention then Bella did as the new kid. Most people didn't bother her until they learned she was Elena's cousin and then Bella could tell they would start comparing her to Elena. A lot of them didn't believe they were related because they had such different personalities.

Bella didn't really care what they thought she was like compared to Elena; this would be her only year at the school.

_But then what do I do?_

She stopped walking for a second as the thought occurred to her. She didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls or go back to Forks after high school where the only job was working at the sport's shop.

Applying to college would be the natural thing to do but Bella couldn't find the desire to go to college in her.

Bella thought of going to Florida to find work near Rene but quickly dismissed it. She felt like she was a different person then the girl that left Phoenix and would find living with Rene again awkward.

The Mystic Grill was in sight now and she tried to figure out why her future seemed so uncertain now.

Then it hit her.

_It's because __**he'**__s gone._

Those weeks she spent in Forks after _he_ left all she thought about was that _he_ left but now that she left too she started thinking about her future.

The feeling of a hole in her chest came back and Bella almost started to hyperventilate as the thought of her future brought nothingness when before _he _left it was obvious what she wanted.

"Are you alright Miss?"

Bella noticed that she was in front of the grill and a woman was standing outside of it looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." Bella replied automatically and quickly walked past the woman and into the building.

She knew she needed to go one step at a time or she would end up like she did in Forks, and she didn't want Jenna to deal with that.

The Mystic Grill was mostly empty with two men playing pool and another one sitting at the bar with her back turned towards her.

"Do you work here?" Bella asked the two playing pool.

"No sweetheart but John should be in the back, just wait for him by the bar."

Bella thanked him and went to go sit down a few seats from the man she saw when she walked in, hoping that 'John' would come out soon so she wasn't left with her thoughts again.

"You look like you could use a pickup." The man said almost immediately as Bella sat down.

"No thanks." Bella replied and he shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Someone to talk to then?"

Bella looked at him again and noticed the way he was leaning towards her, with a confident smile and shining eyes. _How old does he think I am? _"It's okay."

She turned away from him hoping he would take the hint and stop talking to her.

He ignored the hint and got up and sat down at a stool right next to her. "A pretty girl has no reason to be in a bar alone. Why are you here?"

This time his smile was even more confident and Bella couldn't help herself when she answered. "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Suddenly he leaned away from Bella who hadn't realized he was so close to her. "Interesting."

"You're not bothering my customers are you?" Asked a man who must walked from the back room without Bella noticing. His tone was light.

"Of course not John." The man took out his wallet and gave John money for the beer.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"See ya Damon."

Bella watched as Damon walked out of the bar before shaking her head to get rid of the dazed feeling and turning to John. "Do you have a job opening?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bella was at home and she turned on her laptop and signed on her to email. A lot had happened today and she wanted to sort it out.

_Hey, Alice._

_A lots happened today………_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I didn't finish her email to Alice on purpose because it would be redundant to summarize the chapter.

I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Your reviews make me smile!

The main pairings are going to be **Stefan/Elena **and** Bella/Damon**

(I fixed the spelling of Stefan's name and Mystic Grill. Thanks for letting me know!)

.


	5. Easy

**A/N AT BOTTOM**

**A big THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed. **

**Disclaimers**: As always all I own is the plot, Vampire Diaries and Twilight don't belong to me.

**Recap**: It was the first day of school. Bella met all of Elena's friends and Stefan. Stefan and Elena are paired together for an English project. Bella went to the Mystic Grill to get a job, where she had a brief encounter with Damon before he left. After getting the job she went home to email Alice about her day.

**Keep in mind that the pairing **_**will **_**end up Damon/Bella but it doesn't have to start that way.**

* * *

_Goodbye_

Chapter 4: Easy

* * *

Just as Bella was about to shutdown her laptop she saw an instant message from Angela.

[Angela: Bella! I haven't heard form you since you moved. How is the new school?]

Bella instantly felt bad for so easily forgetting about her friends from Forks, especially Angela, who had been the most sincere out of everyone.

[Bella: Sorry I never called. Things have been kind of busy around here. Today was my first day of school and its okay…….how are things in Forks?]

It wasn't long before she was smiling from the stories Angela was telling her. Something about talking to Angela always calmed her, she felt happier.

She was in the middle of a reading a story that involved Mike Newton a very angry girl's volley ball team when Elena suddenly walked in with a bleeding gash on her leg. "Are you okay?!"

Instead of answering, Elena sat down on a stool and took off the rag she had pressed to the cut.

[Bella: My cousin just walked in. Ill call u later.] Bella turned off the laptop before waiting for a reply, promising herself that she actually would call Angela later.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Elena grimaced while looking at the cut. "I embarrassed myself. Again."

When she didn't offer any more details Bella immediately guessed who she embarrassed herself in front of. "You fell in front of Stefan?"

"Yeah. I ran into him on my way home."

"He didn't help you out?" Sure, Bella felt a weird vibe from Stefan but he was nice and didn't seem like the type to leave a girl to fend for herself when she was hurt.

Elena seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I think he's scared of blood. He didn't disappear until he noticed I was bleeding."

Now that Bella could see the cut clearly it obvious that it wasn't that deep and Elena would be fine.

"I'm going to the Grill later on. You should come." Elena was throwing out the rag she used to clean the cut and wasn't looking at Bella.

"Okay."

"I know it's only the first day of school but that's exactly why you – "

"I said _okay_."

"Oh." Elena stopped talking and just stared at Bella in shock, and then she smiled. "Great. Just let me change. Jenna called me and told me she'll be late tonight so we should probably eat dinner while we're there."

Bella was amused as Elena practically ran upstairs as if she wanted them leave before she would change her mind. She grabbed her jacket and opened the door to wait outside, only to find Stefan Salvatore standing on the porch with his hand raised as if to knock.

He put his hand in his pocket and smiled somewhat awkwardly while Bella just stared at him and smiled back. She suddenly realized why all the girls at school found him attractive, something about his smile made you want to be his friend.

She suddenly realized she was staring a little too long. "Um, did we plan to practice the skit today?" She couldn't think of any other reason for him to show up at the house, unless it had something to do with Elena.

"No. I ran into Elena earlier and she dropped this." He held up a green book with an 'E' on the corner. "I think it's important."

Bella recognized the book as Elena's diary and briefly wondered if Stefan read it, and if Elena had got around to writing about what she thought of him yet. "She's home but we were just about to leave. We can wait for her in – "

"Ready to go Bella?" Elena's steps faltered as she saw Stefan at the door, her eyes looking between him and Bella questioningly.

Stefan spoke before Bella could. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, and you dropped your diary."

Elena blushed, _the _Elena Gilbert actually blushed. Bella couldn't believe it; Elena was always the more confident of the two of them and usually didn't let people affect her like Stefan was.

"Thanks." Elena took the diary and stared at Stefan.

He was staring right back at her and the looks in their eyes was starting to make Bella's chest hurt. She didn't have anyone to look at her like that anymore.

Elena seemed to suddenly remember that Bella was standing there to. "Bell and I were just about to go to the Grill. Do you want to come?"

If possible, Stefan's smile was even wider. "I would love to."

They decided to take Stefan's car to the Grill. That way when they left the Grill he could just drop them off before going home.

Bella sat in the back and let Elena have the passenger's seat in the front. She was perfectly content with letting the two of them talk while she tried to tune them out and not make it obvious she was suddenly a third wheel.

Stefan seemed to realize what Bella was trying to do and deliberately included her in the conversation. His plan worked, by the time they pulled into the Mystic Grill's parking lot Bella felt more like they were three friends going out to eat then she was the third wheel on a surprise date.

* * *

Caroline looked at the door to the Grill just as three people walked in, and sighed.

The first person to walk in, Stefan Salvatore, would cause many girls to sign with admiration but she wasn't sighing over Mystic Falls's newest hunk, she was sighing at the two girls he walked in with; Elena Gilbert and Bella Swan.

Elena was Caroline's best friend and she loved her but she couldn't help the _jealousy _she felt for Elena sometimes. When it came to boys, or _anyone_ for that matter, they seemed to automatically love Elena but Caroline had to work just to get people's attention. From the looks that Tyler Lockwood and some of the other boys were sending Bella it was the same for her.

She watched as Elena noticed the table Bonnie was sitting at and moved to go meet her.

"Matt is going to stat something."

Caroline was surprised to hear Tyler speak, she forgot she was standing next to him. "Start something over what?"

He motioned his head to where Matt was suddenly standing in front of Stefan and shaking his hand, his shoulders tense as if it was hard for him to do. "They're not even dating and he is _still_ whipped."

Caroline walked away from Tyler without another word and went to sit down next to Bonnie. If Stefan walked in with Elena chances were he was going to sit with her to.

"Hey." Elena sat down and just as Caroline predicted so did Stefan. Surprisingly, Bella started to walk past their table and towards the bar.

"Where are you going?"

Bella turned around to answer Caroline. "I just got a job here. I want to know what day I'm starting."

Caroline nodded and watched as Bella walked to the bar and Tyler suddenly followed her. Bella seemed oblivious that Tyler was following her and Caroline wished her luck. Tyler could be a real jerk when he wanted to hook up with a girl and she wasn't sure how Bella would handle it.

Usually Caroline was pretty good at judging people's personality shortly after meeting them but her first impression of Bella was that she was boring. That impression changed as Bella relaxed at Elena's sleepover and started to actually talk. From the sound of her stories she had her old high school in the palm of her hands but she didn't _do_ anything with that power. If Caroline had anything to do with it Bella would be at the top of the food chain at this school too, just not higher then Caroline herself.

Suddenly Caroline realized that she was spending too much time thinking about the wrong new kid and tuned back around to the table. "So Stefan, were you born in Mystic Falls?"

* * *

Bella walked towards the bar and nodded to her new boss to make sure he saw her. He was talking to a customer and singled for Bella to wait till he was done talking.

"If you're looking for a drink John doesn't serve minors. You have to wait for nights when the other bartenders are on shift."

Bella turned around to see Tyler Lockwood standing behind her. "I don't drink."

Tyler looked surprised. "You _don't_ drink? Why are you waiting at the bar?"

She looked at him like the answer was obvious. "I'm going to get a part time job here."

Tyler was even more surprised now. She was related to the Gilberts so she had to have some amount of money but she wanted a _job, _and she didn't drink. What did she do for fun?

He looked so surprised that Bella was willingly looking for a job that she almost laughed. She got the impression that he was a spoiled rich boy in class but figured that he must have _some _redeeming qualities if he was best friends with Matt who seemed like an all around good guy. Suddenly the image of Matt and Tyler as Betty and Veronica from the _Archie _comics she read as a kid popped into her head, and she couldn't hold in her need to laugh and _chuckled_. They even had the right hair coloring; Tyler was the spoiled rich kid with dark hair and Matt was the blond one with more humble roots. Now all they needed was a redhead to fight over.

"You're laughing at me." He didn't know whether to be amused or offended. Girls did _not _laugh _at_ Tyler Lockwood, they followed him around until he decided they were worthy of his attention.

Bella just shook her head no and decided to change the subject. She didn't know Tyler that well and wasn't sure how he would take the comparison to a girl, or if he would even understand the reference, he didn't seem like the type that read comics as a kid. "Does everyone in this town drink? You're the second person today to assume that I drink."

He was still giving her an odd look for laughing at him but decided to let it drop for now. "Basically. There's not a lot do in a small town like this. Did one of the _boys_ at school have the guts to ask you out?" His tone when he said the word 'boys' implied that he thought himself anything but.

"No, a man offered me a drink when I was here earlier." Bella frowned. She hadn't thought of her encounter with the man at the bar until now, but now that she did something about the meeting was strange but she couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"What did you say to him?"

"The same thing I told you; I don't drink." Suddenly Bella remembered what Tyler said earlier. "Was someone planning on asking me out?" She didn't know how she felt about that; on one hand she was a _little _jealous of the way Stefan was obviously interested in Elena but on the other _could _she date someone normal after the passion and danger in her last romance?

"If you weren't Princess Elena's cousin you would have them all over you. Salvatore doesn't have that luxury." He motioned towards the table where Stefan was sitting with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. All three of them were hanging on his every word. He also left out the fact that he made it clear to the school that he was going after Bella and she was off limits until he was done with her.

Bella looked at where Stefan was graciously answering the stream of questions that the girls were asking him and didn't envy him at all.

"Sorry about the long wait sweetheart. Alcohol makes that man recount his whole life story."

"It's okay." Bella liked John. He reminded her of someone who would be a kind uncle that would spoil his nieces and nephews but at the same time had a no-nonsense attitude when he needed it.

"Now that Vicki is here we can figure out your schedule." He waved over a short pretty looking girl that Bella vaguely remembered seeing in the hallway at school.

Vicki walked over to them and gave Bella a dirty look which only got worse when she noticed Tyler standing next to her. "Yeah boss?"

"Meet your new coworker. Bella meet Vicki Donovan."

_Donovan? _"Are you related to Matt?"

"What else would we be?" Bella could practically hear the unspoken 'dumbass' behind the statement.

"Play nice Vicki." Tyler could hear the tone in Vicki's voice too.

She just shot him a dirty look as he walked away to where Matt was sulking by a pool table.

John looked between Vicki and Bella who looked more surprised then hurt by Vicki's bad mood. He had the sudden urge to sigh, he owned Mystic Grill for years and remembered the Donovan siblings as kids, and he could only hope they did well in life despite their frequently absent mother. "I don't need you two to be best friends but I'm not dealing with catfights while on the job. Got it?"

The girls nodded.

"Alright, what shifts are open?"

* * *

"What?" Matt kept shooting Tyler these smug looks over the pool table. Just a few minutes ago he was sulking over his ex's new boy toy and now he's smiling like a little kid with candy. It was annoying.

"Nothing man."

"I swear to God if you don't stop smiling or tell me –"

"You have a crush."

Tyler stopped in the middle of his threat. "What?"

Matt looked up from where he was looking at the best place to make his next move of the game. "You heard me."

If Tyler wasn't so shocked at Matt's opinion that he actually had a _crush _on someone he would have been happy to notice his friend actually having real fun since Elena dumped him, even if it was at his expense. "No, I didn't."

Now Matt was laughing. "I saw you talking to her at the bar. That looked like a _real _conversation. When was the last time you talked to a girl without trying to get laid?"

Tyler thought about it for a second and then stayed silent.

"Told you." Matt too a shot and watched as the cue ball moved around the table when Tyler didn't answer him.

"You just want me to leave your sister alone."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah but that doesn't mean you're not interested in Bella. You've been with so many girls in this town they bore you. She's new bait _and_ she's not falling over you so you get a challenge."

Tyler's shot was too quick and sloppy as he replied "When did you turn into Dr. Phil?"

"Just calling it as I see it."

They were silent for the next two minutes as they played until Tyler spoke up again. "Two weeks."

"What?" Matt was trying to figure out what move to make next.

"I bet in to weeks I can have Bella believe she's my girlfriend."

Matt looked at his friend in surprise. "Girlfriend? That's a big commitment for you. Think you can handle it?"

Tyler shoved Matt lightly out of the way. "Shut up. I'm going to win this bet."

Matt just laughed and didn't mention that he never agreed to a bet.

* * *

Bella walked away from the bar and towards the table where Stefan was still being interrogated by Elena and her friends. She was surprised at how fast Tyler and John sensed that Vicki didn't like her. She only said one comment and they both basically told her to calm down. _Maybe she has something against Elena or Jeremy? I'll ask Elena later. _

Stefan noticed Bella walking towards the table and was relieved. He was grateful he was sitting with Elena and she introduced him to her friends but he was getting tired of the constant questions and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the polite look on his face.

Bella saw the relieved look on Stefan's face that was quickly replaced with a look of polite interest as Caroline asked him yet another question. _I should bail him out from his interrogation. _

Just as she was three feet from the table Tyler was suddenly in front of her effectively blocking her view of Stefan. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"_You_ walked away from me." She tried to step around him but he just stood in front of her again.

"You were talking with your _boss_, besides you owe me for laughing at me and bruising my ego."

Bella doubted that anything could bruise Tyler's ego, but gave Stefan an apologetic look before letting Tyler put his hand on her back and steer her towards the pool table where Matt was waiting, anyway.

"I don't know how to play pool."

"I'll teach you."

Playing pool with Tyler and Matt was surprisingly _fun. _The two bickered like brothers which was entertaining enough on its own but was even funnier as Bella kept imagining the two as Betty and Veronica.

The two boys easily kept the conversation flowing and it was only awkward when Matt asked a question about Elena and Stefan. Tyler quickly changed the subject.

They explained the rules of the game and Bella played against Matt as Tyler showed Bella how to hold the cue stick and what moves she should make.

Tyler often stood closer to Bella then was strictly necessary and his hands lingered on her when he was showing her how to correctly make a shot.

Bella couldn't bring herself to mind Tyler's close proximity especially with his great smell, a mix of expensive cologne and fresh cut grass.

Once or twice she couldn't help herself and leaned against him. The look he sent her afterwards showed that he knew what she was doing and Bella couldn't help but blush. She usually wasn't so forward with a boy she basically just met but the boys were so comfortable around her that she felt like she knew them longer then a day.

Matt was polite enough not to comment on the two of them flirting with little touches and a steady banter. When Vicki was done with her shift he told the two of them bye and led Vicki out of the Grill before she could say anything stupid.

Vicki looked murderous when she noticed the three of them playing pool and she kept giving Matt these betrayed looks when she thought he wasn't looking. He wasn't too worried about it though. He loved his sister and Tyler was his best friend but he couldn't see the two of them together, especially when Tyler only wanted her for her body.

He felt a little guilty about setting up Bella with Tyler but he honestly thought that Tyler had a crush on the girl and after hanging out with her at the Grill he thought she would be good for his best friend.

As Matt walked past where Elena was still sitting with her friends and Stefan he hoped that Bella wasn't like her cousin and would leave Tyler, if the two ever hooked up, and date someone soon after. He didn't think his friend could handle being dumped by someone he actually liked and was sure Tyler would blame him for setting them up in the first place.

* * *

Elena was falling for Stefan. She gave up on pretending she only wanted to get to know him and was determined to date him.

It was obvious that he was a little uncomfortable with the constant questions but he was never rude and took it all with a smile. He was sweet and funny and even seemed to get along with her best friends, which was a plus for a potential boyfriend.

Which was why she was surprised as she noticed that every few minutes he was frowning and looking to a corner of the Grill.

Elena couldn't see what he was looking at from where she was sitting until a group of people at another table got up.

He was looking at Bella. Who was playing pool with Tyler and Matt.

At first Elena was ecstatic and completely forgot about Stefan frowning. _It would be perfect if Matt and Bella start dating! Bella could get over her boyfriend from Forks and Matt can get over me and we can all double date and…why is Matt leaving?_

Elena's frown matched Stefan's as Matt walked out of the Grill with his sister and Tyler and Bella continued to play pool.

Stefan saw Elena finally notice Bella playing pool with Matt and Tyler. He knew why he was concerned about her cousin getting close with a Lockwood, it was dangerous (and Stefan was extremely good at ignoring the irony in the thought of being concerned about a girl dating someone that was supernaturally dangerous), but it seemed Elena didn't like Lockwood for her own reasons if the sudden frown was anything to go by.

He looked at Elena and then glanced at Tyler and Bella. Elena nodded and the two of them said goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline before walking to Bella.

Bonnie was amused that the two of them were already having silent conversations with each other that usually took couples a while to perfect, but that amusement went away when she saw Caroline notice the same thing and look upset about it. _Will Caroline ever stop the competition with Elena?_

* * *

"Ready to go Bella?"

Tyler was about to tell Stefan to go back to his own girl before he noticed Elena standing right next to him.

"Oh. You guys are leaving?"

Tyler smirked at Bella not including herself with Stefan and Elena in 'you guys'.

Elena didn't have the same reaction. "_We _have to go pick up a pizza for Jenna so she has something to eat when she gets back from work." It was obvious that by 'we' she meant Bella too.

Stefan smiled at Tyler with a grin that looked more like he was bearing his teeth. "Sorry to cut your game short but I'm their chauffeur for the night."

Tyler returned the same grin to Stefan. "I can drive her home." He looked at Bella. "If you don't mind."

Bella was silent for a second. It was obvious Elena and Stefan wanted her away from Tyler but that didn't make sense. As far as she knew Stefan has no reason for the angry look he was giving Tyler, and Elena had said that technically Tyler was her friend even if he could be a jerk. Anyway Tyler wasn't being a jerk to Bella and if Tyler drove her home then Elena and Stefan would get to me alone. "You guys go on ahead; Tyler will drop me off at home right after this game."

Elena watched as the wheels turned in Bella's head. If this was what she wanted then she would let them hang out, but not without warning Bella about Tyler's normal treatment of his 'girlfriends' and maybe threatening Tyler to not break her cousin's hear especially right after her tough break up with her ex. "If that's what you want"

Bella nodded and even smiled so that Elena wouldn't be worried. "We'll be right behind you guys."

"Alright, see you at home." Elena turned around and left with Stefan following behind her with a brooding expression.

Tyler resisted the urge to give Stefan the finger behind his back, he had a feeling Bella wouldn't approve and having her angry at him was not part of his plan. As far as he was concerned Stefan was a downgrade from Matt.

It turned out that Bella and Tyler weren't going to be right behind Stefan and Elena. After finishing the game, which Bella won, Bella claimed that Tyler was letting her win on purpose and she wanted a fair game.

So they played again, this time Tyler won.

He gloated about it as he drove her home and without thinking Bella called him 'Veronica' which caused Tyler to ask where the hell she got the name from.

Bella briefly considered telling him about comparing him and Matt to Veronica and Betty but he looked kind of cute when he was confused and trying to hide that he was angry so she kept her mouth shut.

It didn't become awkward until Tyler pulled into the Gilbert driveway. It was then that Bella fully realized that this was basically a date. She realized it in the Grill when Matt left and Tyler offered to drive her home but she just pushed the thought to the back of her mind so she could act normal, because the fact was she wasn't ready to start dating again. She was over the fact that _he _wasn't coming back and was slowly starting to have fun with other people but she wasn't ready to let someone else have that kind of power over her.

Tyler leaned over and put his hand behind Bella's head. His thumb was rubbing circles on her neck and he leaned in slowly giving Bella plenty of time to move out of the way or initiate the kiss herself but instead she just froze.

Tyler wasn't worried and just kissed her again and suddenly something in Bella snapped and her hands were suddenly running through Tyler's hair and he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

His hand traveled underneath her shirt and to the back of her bra where he teasingly ran his fingers over it.

Bella pulled away slightly right before he could put his tongue in her mouth. "I can't do this."

Tyler took the opportunity to kiss her neck. "Why not?"

"Because….because." She was finding it hard to concentrate as he started nibbling on her neck between kisses. "This isn't me."

She found the control to pull away even more. "I don't make out with guys on first dates and I don't go out on dates with someone I just met…I.…I'm sorry."

She was blushing and Tyler was had this look in his eyes like he was a predator that just missed his prey which only made it worse.

This situation was mortifying but she couldn't help herself. She felt like she was betraying _him _and she was starting to hate herself for it. _He _broke up with her, she had every right to kiss whoever she wanted, and a large part of her _did _want to kiss Tyler, but she still couldn't help what she felt.

When he wasn't replying she started to babble in hopes to get him to talk. "In Forks, the last town I lived in, I had a boyfriend and we broke up right before I –"

"_I'm a rebound guy_." Tyler couldn't explain what he was feeling. Usually if he got to make out with a girl because she just broke up with some boy and wanted to fell well wanted he could care less, but now he didn't like it. He wanted her to want him and not some dumbass from a town called Forks.

_Maybe. _"No. I just…." She didn't know what to say. Technically he _was_ a rebound guy because this kind of behavior was completely out of character for her but it had been so long since she was able to kiss someone but the thought of Tyler being angry at her and not speaking to her made her sad. _Do I really like him? _She was too confused to form a coherent sentence. "Sorry." She bowed her head so her hair covered her face.

Tyler didn't know what was wrong with him.

If this ever happened with another girl he would be pissed and tell her to get the hell out of his car before he decided to spread rumors around the school about her. But something about the way Bella looked truly sorry and cute stammering and blushing. If Matt hadn't put the idea in his head the he had a crush on her he might have been able to pretend he was angry and kick her out of the car anyway but he couldn't _I'm turning into a girl and it's Matt's fault._

"Just go."

She finally looked up, her cheeks wet with tears. "Are…are you mad?" Then she cringed at asking such a stupid question.

The only thing Tyler could think was _Shit, she's crying. They're going to think I molested her or something. _"Don't cry."

Bella reached up to touch her cheeks and noticed they were wet. _Can this get any worse?_

Tyler handed her a tissue that he had in the glove compartment and Bella wiped her face. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Bella glanced at him, wondering if he was talking about the tissue or the situation they were in.

He noticed her expression and gestured at the space between them. "_This_ is not okay. I don't appreciate being some rebound guy but I'm not going to tell everyone at school."

Bella looked at him in surprise. From the way everyone talked about Tyler she expected him to use this to embarrass her for the rest of the school year. 'Bella Swann, the girl that cries when she makes out' She would rather be invisible then be known for that.

Tyler's jaw clenched at Bella's surprised expression. He wasn't a dick _all_ the time.

"Just go inside. Tomorrow we act like this didn't happen okay? And if you tell Elena tell her not to tell Caroline, otherwise it'll be all around the school within a day."

Bella nodded, relieved that she could pretend this was just a dream and maybe convince herself it actually didn't happen. "Okay."

She got out of the car and was about to close the passenger door but stopped when Tyler spoke. "_Next time _we're making out I promise it won't be on the rebound." And with that he closed the door and backed the car out of the driveway and drove away.

_Next time? _Bella couldn't help the tiny smile that graced her lips and the feeling of relief. He wasn't going to tell anyone what happened and he was going to wait until she was ready.

She slowly walked up the front door and checked how she looked in the reflection of a window, thankfully no one was in the room on the other side of the glass, before opening the door and walking inside.

_This is easy. Tyler dropped me off and all we did was say goodbye. Tomorrow we'll act like nothing happened and start fresh to see where it goes from there. _

She started blushing again at the memory of them making out in the car.

"Bella! What took you so long?" Elena walked into the hallway with Stefan right behind her.

He was looking at Bella like he knew what happened in the car with Tyler and he was disappointed in her.

For a second Bella was upset. _Who does he think he is? I don't need his permission to do anything. _Then she calmed down when she realized there was no way he could know what happened in the car, the driveway was dark and Tyler's car had tinted windows, and she was just being paranoid.

_This is going to be easy. Right? _

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**1**. Wow. I don't know what to say. I did not intend for Tyler to be such an important part of this chapter but I was typing and it just sort of happened. I always had him in mind as a small obstacle for Damon/Bella but I guess he'll be more important now.

**2**. I also don't know what to say about that scene in the car. But again I was typing and that's what came out. I hope I made it clear that Tyler did _not_ force himself on Bella. He gave her time to pull away and stopped once she started to freak out. If that wasn't clear then let me know. To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about that scene; can you guys let me know if it was horrible? If it was horrible then just be constructive about it and I'll try to fix it.

**3. This story is still Damon/Bella. **But Damon isn't the only guy in Mystic Falls and as some of you have pointed out they are two very different people so it's going to be a slow process. I have specific scenes in the story already written and Damon/Bella are a part of them but I still have to write the plot up to those points and sometimes the plot might even end up surprising me. (Like this chapter did.)

**4. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. **School kept getting in the way and I had a little writer's block for a while. Thanks for not yelling at me for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it =)

**5. You guys are AMAZING**. I'm not even kidding. I never expected this story to become so popular and for so many of you to review and put me and the story on alert. I really appreciate it and don't deserve it after making you guys wait so long. I hope you guys still review after this chapter.

**6**. You probably noticed I didn't put all the reviewers' names in the beginning of the chapter. That's because there's such a large amount of you guys now that it would take a ridiculously large amount of space and it would make the chapter look longer then it really is. (Kind of like this author note is doing lol ) I still read absolutely every review and love all of them.

**7**. To everyone who mentioned **Damon compelling Bella in the last chapter: **I understand you're opinion but I actually spent some time thinking about it and decided that because the _Vampire Diaries_ vampires are so different from the _Twilight_ vampires that Bella's immunity to their powers will be different too. There _will_ be an explanation later. Bella won't just say 'oh there different vampires so I'm not immune. Whatever'

**8. Damon and Stefan will be in the next chapter. **When Tyler became such an important part of the chapter there wasn't much room for them but the next chapter will have a scene with the two of them saying more then a few lines, I promise. As long as the chapter doesn't completely change on me again. (crosses fingers)

**9**. Once again thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock. =)

Wow this A/N is basically another chapter. Sorry about that.

-_DaughteroftheMoon7_


End file.
